Rhalitra Haddinkov
Rhalitra Haddinkov is an Alteraci Human Death Knight who was recently made Marshal of Alterac. He was the current leader of a guerilla, ragtag hit and run group known as the Partisans of Alterac. As of recently he was made Marshal of Strahnbrad. Birth and childhood Rhalitra was the first born of five children in the Haddinkov family in Alterac City, Alterac. His father was an engineer for the royal families and his mother was one who remained at home taking care of the family. Rhalitra was a very adventurous child. Not only was he very adventurous, but brave and independent. At the age of eleven, Rhalitra stood witness to the Alliance attack on Alterac City during the Second War. He saw firsthand the murder of his father and his mother by soldiers of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. After Alterac fell he was adopted by a young couple - the father being a Knight of the Order of the Silver Hand and his wife a chaplain. Both served in the second war. They accepted Rhalitra because they could not have children. Although Rhalitra was a child shaken from the battle of the capital, the couple mentally abused him for his lack of faith and prayer towards the Church of the Holy Light. Adolecence and Adulthood Rhalitra Haddinkov ran away at the age of thirteen and later was taken in by bandits and treated like a family member. A family member who was taught to steal, barter, pick locks, kill some one in many diffrent ways, live off nature's land, pick pocket, and read. He was with the group of bandits till the age of sixteen where he ran off after being found out his fellow bandits were killed. Later traveling to Dalaran he becomes part of the night watch then later part of security of Dalaran's library. As security in the library he always got board and to ease his boredom he read books from the library. he read many books on Engineering, history, anatomy, weapons, medical practice, finance, and anything else he could get his hands on. Later at the age of nineteen he traveled from Dalaran to Ironforge by himself. As he came to Ironforge he got a career in the bank of Ironforge. Later hearing of Stormwind bank hiring he got in a deal and a good pay then later got the career in the bank of Stormwind. Rhalitra thought he had it good at the age of twenty, but his past caught up with him. A person pointed at him and accused him as a bandit from Lordaeron. The guards surrounded him and threw him in the stockades for a night. Next morning he was visited by an representative of the SI:7, Haddinkov was given two choices to ether rot in the stockades or to serve as an agent of the SI:7. He was given till morning to make is decision. So in the morning with out a second thought and before the representative cam in he made his decision. His was clear and he accepted the offer. Becoming of a Death Knight Rhalitra Haddinkov was the age of twenty-four a fully trained SI:7 agent. With nineteen completed missions and only failed mission. He was hired by the Argent dawn to see if he can find some information and a weakness from the scourge. As him and his team were surveying the movements of the scourge they were somehow found out. Rhalitra and his team were running for their lives. As the scourge was getting closer and closer to them Rhalitra stayed behind to let his team get out safely. He was on his own struggling to survive in the Eastern Plaguelands. He studied the scourge movements and how they work. He thought he had a opportunity to assassinate on of the scourge commanders. He took his chance, but was trapped into ice. For many years he was reported missing for many years. He was not taken out of his icy prison until two months before the assault of New Avalon. There he slaughtered many innocent Scarlets. He soon regained freedom later after the death of the Lich king. The Cataclysm After regaining his freedom he resigned from the Knights of Menethil. For coupeing with normal lifestyles in Stormwind city it was a struggle with him. He was in guard branches to mercenary groups to some organized crime groups. Not only was the constant cycle overwhelming, but he later developed a drinking problem. He was arrogant, suborn, rude, and constantly cursing. Pandaria Rhalitra was given a career opportunity to go into Pandaria the help the Alliance expand in this new land. Not caring and board with nothing else to do he accepts the job. At first the thought it was going to be all over in a week, but he thought wrong. As soon as the expedition got into its third day they decided to investigate some kind of mass which would be the Sha. The whole team was ambushed by the Sha and drove Haddinkov's team into complete madness. The rest of the team were killed while Haddinkov was under Sha possession a Pandaren Wardancer saved Haddinkov. Instead of thanking him he constantly asked questions and was extremely rude to the Pandaren Wardancer. As soon as he got into the middle of a conversation another Pandaren Wardancer knocked him out cold. He was taken to their home in the Kun'Lai Summit. There he learned how to control himself and his abilities, there is where he grew stronger and wiser. Reclaiming Alterac Rhalitra found one of his brothers after being separated for many years. His brother told him of a cause trying to reclaim Alterac. He immediately tried to find who to talk to and instantly joined his first faction. The faction being City State of Alterac. This faction did not stay up for too long after the chancellor and the Marshal over threw Kormed they immediately gave control to Hendrek Westfield. After serveing under Hendrek Westfield many left his command along with the Marshal and Chancellor. Then later, all the other officals left and a government offical made him Marshal. After defending off what they could he had nearly gone insane and decited that Alterac was going to have no more monarchs. He made his decision clear and thus the founding of the Partisans of Alterac came to be. Today he is still the leader of it and in high hope Alterac will become a republic with a democratic system. Although recently he said he will agree to a form of a council, but the council is to agree to swear an oath. An oath saying the people will have rights, be treated fairly, and that if a tyrant is present that the people have rights to over throw the tyrant. Faith and Beliefs Rhalita is not one to worship the light. He lacks faith in any religion. His type of belief is heavily involved with logic, science, tolerance, and understanding. As a Death Knight himself being heavily discriminated he hates racist ways with a passion. He believes that no race should be discriminated or what they are. Also he convinces some people who are not sure if they want another race as their wife or mate to become that. Also he believes in a government system where the Law controls and the law is our own. A type of system where the people choose their leader along with senate or council. With government he believes government should be equal with their people meaning the people should be free to prosper and use their ingenuity to make a country better. Also the government will be there to protect its people from other countries and provide tranquility to its people. He believes that citizens should have right to be armed in case if government becomes destructive. Category:Alterac Human Category:Human Category:Partisans of Alterac Category:Characters Category:Order of the Ebon Blade